how to save a life ( exepting oc's)
by gothgod9415
Summary: Demetri was a homeless delinquent but his luck changed as the fazbear pizza parlor was set ablaze but did it change for the good or the bad read and find out all female anomatronics
1. Chapter 1

Demetri was just your average everyday delinquent well average is a large stretch you see he's the son of the acclaimed killer purple guy and due to the fact that his father been in jail for a long time has been fending for himself his usual day consist of shoplifting some snacks for lunch stealing people's wallets and then sleeping underneath a highway overpass but today was different he just felt like today he was going to change not his attitude or way of life, but something was going to change today

"well that's my last can of soup but good thing I managed to scrounge up 45 dollars, hmm I'm going to go to Freddy fazbear pizza parlor for lunch," Demetri said to himself

before leaving his makeshift home he reached into his backpack and grabbed a bar of soap and some clothes a nice teen managed to 'acquire' for him. after washing with a bowl and a gallon of water he put on his outfit which was a pair of dark grey cargo pants a black skin fitted t-shirt and a pair of black dock martins .after he was fully dressed he grabs his cash and heads out towards the parlor once at said parlor he's in shock the parlor was set ablaze and the owner and a few co-workers are outside trying to put out the fire when he overheard "sir you can go inside there not worth dying over !"  
one of the co-workers was shouting at his boss and getting the same treatment back " you don't understand there my children they can feel the pain of those flames to you they may be machines but not to me "Demetri new what he was talking about that lifelike furry animatronics but he didn't understand why that asshole of a co-worker was going to let his boss watch as his 'children' as he stated die in the raging inferno he didn't have it he pulls out his two emergency water jugs and douses himself in the water before running full sprint into the raging fire

he could hear the onlookers and the co-worker shouted at him from outside, but he didn't care he was going to save them at the moment he didn't know why he would risk his life for these machines but it felt right to him while in the burning building he could feel the heat as the water was quickly drying on his clothes and skin he had to hurry to go from room to room until he found them a bear a fox a chicken or duck he wasn't sure a bunny and a puppet throwing the puppet over his shoulder and grabbing the fox and chicken he dragged them with all the strength he could muster "god these fucking things weigh a ton" he shouted out of frustration finally he was outside he dropped them off a safe distance near the owner before running back in without a word at this point he was badly burnt and probably would have some permanent skin damage shrugging that thought out of his head he grabs the bear and the bunny and started to drag them out too this time the pain and fatigue was getting to him stopping a short distance from the door he sets the bear down and heaves the bunny out the door and runs back to the bear moving with it he finally reaches the door when the kitchen area unfortunately for Demetri blows and without thinking he throws the bear away as he takes most of the blast launching him backwards a fair distance before hitting the ground he could feel a burning sensation in his legs and lower half of his torso but soon as out of the corner of his eye he saw a blast of white smoke like air hit him just as he lost consciousness

A/N no this is not one shot but a story I'll be continuing let me know what you think


	2. Chapter 2

Demetri lays in the bed of a hospital unable to see his surroundings nor knows how bad the damage to himself as he heard voices of the doctors and people he cant recognize he lays in pain every hour waiting for his next dose of painkillers and drifts back to sleep when he receives them

its been 3 days since he got to the white prison people call a hospital today he gets the bandages from his face removed he's both happy he gets to see things again and dreading what he has become finally the doctor enters the room why hello Mr. stoats( ya that's his last name) are you ready to get out of those bandages " looking over in the direction the voice came from "no I thought id would be nice to stay in this shell of bandages what do you think " the doctor letting out a chuckle

"OK wise ass ill help you out just stay still " the doctor calmly suggested while cutting through the bandages the blinding light from the outside world bleeding into the incisions in the bandages until finally off once they were it took a minute or two for Demetri to get used to the light then the doctor spoke up " ok now I want to warn you, you may not like what you see " then handing a mirror to him he takes a minute to prepare himself for what was to come

finally raising the mirror to his face he saw what he was talking about "his skin was a dark grey and one of his eyes were no longer there his teeth were also a bit yellow but still functional his hair looked a lot like snow 'must be the stress I put on my body ' Demetri thought putting down the mirror he takes a deep breath before saying

" I need some time to think can you leave me for at least 5 minutes " nodding his head the doctor got up and headed for the door before looking back "if you need anything you let me know ok?" he spoke before exiting the room as Demetri thought 'well there's two ways to look at this one I have a seriously jacked up face and will never get a date in my life or two the one I like , I look like a serious badass and no one will ever fuck with me

smiling at that he was about to go back to sleep when he got a knock at the door " Hey Mr. stoats you have some visitors" looking over to the door he said "tell them they can come in " walking into the room he saw the owner of the parlor "I'm really sorry for what happened to you but I'm thankful for you saving my children " Demetri smiled before saying" its ok you don't need to thank me or feel sorry for me I did it because it was right as for what happened to me I'm warring these scars with pride" just then the owner handed Demetri an eye patch it was made of simple leather one with three holes in the center with a leather cord in each one so to wrap around his head and stay on "Thank you sir that's really kind of you " Demetri says while putting it on before he had to leave Mr. fazbear handed him a key "what's this ?" Demetri asked before looking at the fact there was a room number on it "it's your permanent room at the fazbear hotel behind us so you don't have to live under the highway overpass well I must be going you need your sleep if you're going to be working with us" smiling at this he nodded his head before saying " ill see you first thing I get out boss " and with that they left, and Demetri fell asleep

the next few weeks were uneventful as he went through physical therapy each day getting better and better before finally being let out on his forth week taking a cab to his new place of living he opens the door and lays down on an actual bed before thinking ' fuck ya change is good.'


	3. Chapter 3

its 400 in the morning and Demetri wasn't getting back to sleep anytime soon he had an inner conflict with himself or what he thought was himself

"just leave me alone! " I'm not going any ware kid much as it ales me I'm stuck with you remember" oh I remember, you made me cause a lot of people that were my family to die !" "family?, is that what you call people who sexually and physically assaulted you" Demetri was on his knees and crying "they were all I had " the voice in his head let out a long sigh "no kid you have me and everyone you have ever helped to range from those homeless vets to the pizzeria if you are ever in trouble I am to back you up I promised your mom that and I intend to keep that promise" Demetriperked his head up at that last comment "wait you knew mom who are you" I'm out of time ill answer that at another time"no don't go ...don't go "

Demetri laid his head back on the pillow before drifting off to sleep

Demetri walks into the restaurant around 1030 to get his Barings walking around the voice from earlier pops in " I don't like the feeling in the here kid I feel like were being watched ... kid Hey kid are you even listening to me ?" "Oh ya, I can here you just mad about the bombshell you dropped on me and left without telling me who you are !" Demetri half yelled "Ok I'm sorry if you want the full story ill meet you in the security office in my real form" walking towards the office he meets the body that matches the voice it was almost like the puppet expect more body and muscle and no mask just two white eyes pausing Demetri asked "so this is the real you ?" "yes you see your mother used to work here as a animatronic designer she created me well the body anyway me like every other robot here has a human soul mine is just less corrupted as you can see I was never finished but I wasn't created without a purpose I was designed to be a father figure to you a protector that's why I've stayed with you this long I'm here for you and I always will "this brought a tear to Demetri as he walked up to hug his 'father' "thank you dad I promise I will finish you for you helped keep me alive "

"well that's all fine and dandy ki- I mean son but we need to get you through this night " Demetri simply asked" you mean the other animatronics"no those would have dubbed you as good as for the golden asshole he might try something, but you got me and 5 others willing to kick his ass if he tries to harm you so just sit down and watch the cameras and ill watch you

AN updated chapter 13


	4. Chapter 4

Demetri sits in his office till about 445 when the loud speakers turn on jarring both Demetri and the other animatronic awake "NIGHTGUARD! I HAVE THE OTHER ANIMATRONICS IF YOU DO NOT WISH FOR THEM TO BE HARMED COME ALONE TO THE FRONT ENTRANCE !" Demetri stood up and looked over to his new friend "was that golden Freddy?!" the other animatronic just stood there motionless "it's him " the way he said it made Demetri's blood run cold, but he understood it wasn't golden Freddy it was his father running to the door and punching the button to open it made the other animatronic realize what's going on

"what the hell are you doing he'll kill you! " Demetri turns to look at him, and you could see the sheer amount of determination to help them with no care what happens to him " I'm going you are not to follow im going to save them or die trying" he ordered the friend or voice

halfway down the hallway Demetri pulls from his coat jacket a gift from the vets he helped in his hand was an old m1911 popping out the clip he saw it was full putting it back in he continues his walk once in the front room his suspicions were confirmed a man in a one piece purple jumpsuit stood in the front room a wicked bowie knife in one hand in the other was a sack

"Oh well this is so nice to see you again night guard or should I say son... well the gangs all here" throwing the large sack onto the ground a few feet from Demetri "even your mother " breaking out into the most sinister laugh that would make Freddy cougar shit himself

Demetri relises what's in the sack once he said mother in blind rage he pulls the m1911 from his pocket and unloads 6 out of 12 rounds from the chamber for only one to hit his ' father' in the shoulder gritting his teeth he shouts " you little shit that fucking hurt " ending his sentence he throws the knife and it connects with Demetri's gut making him gasp for air as he drops the gun all while the new animotro9nic watches from the hallway "Noooo!" but said words never came from him no they came from the Golden Freddy as he tackled the purple menace and proceeded to choke the ever living daylights out of him

"so many died became of you were stuck in these suits blamed for what you did im not letting you harm another fucking person" the golden animatronic shouted in anger only to receive a kick to the face by the pink killer " come on we need to leave now the cops are coming " the purple guy looks at the old man in a pink shirt while rubbing his neck and looking back to the others "fine im done here lets go " with that they exited out the front door, and wheels could be heard speeding off

Demetri lay there grasping the knife all while groaning in pain with the puppet by his side "Goldie he's not going to make it if he keeps losing blood " Goldie rushes to the downed guard and puts his hand over the wound to staunch the bleeding "I swear kid you're going to be fine " Demetri didn't hear him though all that was running through his mind was his father was out and he'll be back he closes his eyes before drifting into a pain filled sleep

it was a while before he heard a voice his mother's voice "is this going to be a recurring thing now wake up you arnt dieing today they need your help " Demetri opens his eyes to a framillure sight the hospital 'well back to suare one he thought before letting the pain killers drift him back to sleep


	5. Chapter 5

**Freddy fazbear pizzeria**

marionette walks threw the hallways of the back rooms to the joint checking on the other animatronics but in the distance she heard the sound of rock music coming from Bonnies room meaning she was depressed quickening her pace towards her room she nocks

"bonnie hun can I come in" from inside the room bonnie lowers the volume on her radio before heading for the door and opening it marionette takes a step into the room before sighing "hun I know your upset you want to talk about it ?"

bonnie looks up with a tear in her eye "its just... why dose the nightgaurd care so much about us we do nothing for him and twice now he's ended up in the hospital trying to protect us even standing up to his father the purple guy and the other killer I I just don't get it " Mary wipes the tears from Bonnies eyes before saying " I don't know but ill bet hes trying to make up for his fathers misdeeds and is just someone who puts others before himself" before turning to leave she asks "you like him don't you ?" a small but noticeable blush creeps across Bonnie's face telling Mary all she needed to know "well you could always tell him how you feel "

bonnie panicky states "wha no ,what if he doesn't feel the same way ?" bringing her daughter into a hug marry states back "you'll never know unless you try " smiling she returns the hug "thanks mom " and the two sit here for a short time before they hear "ehum " turning to see Goldie standing in the doorway hey dad says he wants to talk to us in the main room

the two stop what there doing to fallow him into the main room with the others with Mr. fazbear in the center of the room clearing his throught he begins talking "as you know Demetri is in the hospital due to the injures he received last week and that we would be closed for awhile" a few of the rooms occupants looked sadden at Demetri's absence till the owner started up agein "but, he will be getting out today and stoping by for a visit so lets straiten up the place and give him a good welcome back gift

the room filled with craziness as the gals and Goldie hurried to clean and prepare leaving Mary and fazbear to chat "so do they know why he's coming around yet ?" Mary asked letting fazbear chuckle "no I don't think the boy could take it if they all found out I adopted him especially bonnie " Mary raised a non existent eyebrow " oh so you knew ?" again fazbear chuckled "come on Mary I was young once believe it or not, I know when a girl has that look of love in her eyes and before you say itll be wrong for them to get together under circumstances hes only adopted to have a family setting and to feel us less of strangers and more like family also yes he also has a crush on her he told me so this morning I told him to ask her if she felt the same "

Mary smiled and said "well we got our day cut out for us don't we?" mr fazbear enlaced his fingers in his wifes and said yes yes we do

well there's two chapters in one day as for those who ask me to make them longer I say this

the story flows at my own pace not yours and writers block is a bitch so deal


	6. Chapter 6

Demetri walks through the pizzeria to silence he wondered around for five minutes hoping it was a surprise party after what seemed like an hour he started looking though the rooms panicking that his friends are in trouble unable to find them he ran back to the security office to find a broken and trashed animatronic he called a dad

he stood there both in sorrow and in anger checking the security footage finally he sees a dozen armed masked men had entered the pizzeria with the purple guy and pink killer in tow unfortunately due to no sound quality he could not here there motives only see them take his friends as two enter the security office and take down his 'dad' then the feed stops

angrily he tosses the pad and trashes the room before slumping agents the wall to cry to himself

2 hours later

Demetri not knowing what to do and full of sorrow walks out of the pizzeria and heads for a bar that the vets took him to once, once inside he went to the bar and sat down the bartender seeing him and recognized him from both the news and around town "hey your that kid who saved those animatronics , why the long face ?"

Demetri looks up with tears in his eyes "I just witnessed from the places cams that my friends were taken be guys in masks and they killed the only thing I could call family " he stated as the barkeep reached under the counter and put a bottle of jack denials on there with a glass " im not supposed to give minors alcohol but after what you said you need it more than any other patron in here if they give you trouble about it come find me "

Demetri starts to drink the amber fire water when a dj with a black neon mask walks up to him speaking in a heavy Irish ascent "sound like you just missed a brush with the lost legion " Demetri looks at the man before saying " id rather be the one they took hell I want to get my friends back " the was silence between the two like the one was studding the other finally the dj spoke " I can see your words aim true here "

the dj handed him a card that said fallen before speaking again "if your still wanting to get your friends back come here tonight "

after finishing his sentence he starts to walk away "why go tonight why even go there anyway " Demetri shouted

before the man reached the door he stopped and spoke "for help " then left

A/N ok well guys sorry for the long wait also the dj is a oc from a cool guy known as jackcypher check out his fictions and if your really felling adventures check out his music on sound cloud alight then singing off


	7. Chapter 7

Demetri walks back into the pizzeria to burry his friend putting him or what's left of him into a empty prize box and putting him behind the pizzeria making a grave stone out of a few rocks he's done with the work "im sorry dad I couldn't save you , I cant think of many words to say on your behalf so ill just sing this

Hello darkness my old friend  
I've come to talk with you again  
Because a vision softly creeping  
Left its seeds while I was sleeping  
And the vision that was planted in my brain  
Still remains  
Within the sound of silence

In restless dreams I walked alone  
Narrow streets of cobblestone  
'Neath the halo of a street lamp  
I turned my collar to the cold and damp  
When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light  
That split the night  
And touched the sound of silence

And in the naked light I saw  
Ten thousand people maybe more  
People talking without speaking  
People hearing without listening  
People writing songs that voices never share  
And no one dare  
Disturb the sound of silence

"Fools" said I "You do not know  
Silence like a cancer grow  
Hear my words that I might teach you  
Take my arms that I might reach you"  
But my words like silent raindrops fell  
And echoed  
In the wells of silence

And the people bowed and prayed  
To the neon god they made  
And the sign flashed out its warning  
In the words that it was forming  
And the sign said "The words of the prophets are written on subway walls  
And tenement halls  
And whispered in the sounds of silence

ending his song he says "I promise ill save them" turning to leave back into the joint he pulls out his phone "ya hello its Demetri ...not well man ...look if you two want to help me meet me at the fallen night club I need you guys ... ok see you at 1300 and thanks " putting on his trench leather jacket he walks down to the club

the fallen 1330

walking up to the door you can feel the bass practically shaking you too the bone walking up to the door he sees the two vets he called earlier "hey road kill ,timer over here !" the two turn to see there friend the one known as road kill was a old nam vet wearing his green jacket with pride and olive green bdus his thick curly beard blended in with his unkempt hair as for timer you'd problibly mistake him for a Russian boxer built and scared from head to toe with a black duster Kevlar nucks and black cargo pant you think he aculay gets away with warring no shirt under his duster because of his muscles

"how's it going comrade "timer speaks in a heavy Russian ascent "like I said I need help a man inside offered it too but id rather have some people I know before I go diving neck deep into gunfire " that got there attention they understood it wasn't a metaphor but that he was being serious the one to speak up was road kill "what kind of opposition we dealing with ?" Demetri sighs before shrugging "from what I know a dozen maybe more heavily armed men going by the name of lost legion and the purple and pink killers "

timer knuckles up and says "ok im in been a wile before I got to kick some ass what say you road kill ?" nodding his head in agreement they hear a familiar Irish man speak so what you waiting for lets go inside to get help motioning to the door they follow Demetri thinks to himself 'people are going to die tonight and it isn't us

A/N ok this is were I ask you guys to read and review but I need about 6 badass oc and yes there all going to kill shit so give me a good time ok r&r and see you next time


	8. Chapter 8

**hello there friends and readers alike just returning from the other side of writers block to give you another great chapter**

leaving the club with no success with getting help Demetri still as determined as ever asked "timer you still have that camp full of gear and armaments ?" getting a huge smile from his Russian cohort was all he needed to hear the dj or default as he likes to be called asked " well if were doing this by ourselves do you guys have and good gear or is it civilian type gear?" all exept default bust out laughing "what's so funny ?" default asked only for Demetri to pipe up " if you think were using civilian grade weapons and gear your talking to the wrong guys we only got the good and illegal shit" earning a nod from default they head to the camp to prepare

once at the camp default is in awe there was every weapon know to man there from ancient aria to modern age the four of them start preparing starting with timer he loads at least 20 bricks of C-4 into a backpack once done he grabs a custom set of armor witch consists of heavily modified football gear with shotgun shell slots on the chest and waist a k-bar knife holster and a half gasmask that covers his mouth and nose on his hands he has a pair of steal plated knuckle gloves from the waist down he sports Kevlar lined cargo pants with tear gas , flash bangs, and frag bandoliers then a pair of black Chinese issue combat boots between the armored pads he wares a full body skin tight Kevlar suit

the whole time default is watching him with amazement timer notices this gets a funny idea looking over to Demetri and asked "oy comrade mind testing my armor?" Demetri doesn't say a word but picks up a 357and aims it without looking directly at timer and pulls the trigger a loud pig was heard as the bullet is stopped by the armor not even making it half way though leaving default just stunned after timer was sure he got his point across he finishes his weapon load out by grabbing a db shotgun and gassing up a full sized chainsaw

moving over to roadkill he dresses in a steal plated trench coat with a steal plated skull facemask Kevlar knuckled gloves and dark black cargo pants with combat boots over his chest he wares a heavy armor vest grabbing a long slide pistol and a Benallie shotgun he walks away but not before saying "im going to go prep the war god for deployment " earning a roger that from both timer and Demetri now default was really confused "war god ?" he asks only for Demetri to explain its pretty much a garbage truck from hell

next is Demetri putting on a full body black Kevlar and ceramic plated armor outfit with the help of timer covering him from the neck down before putting on a helmet that looked like something only seen in a sci-fi movie the helmet itself was plated in a mixture of aluminum and steal with a liquid armor we've inside to absorb the shock of bullet impact so he wont even get a headache instead of eye holes or a glass faceplate it has a digital camera system that feeds visual feed to the user in inferred night vision and modified regular vision once fitted with his armor he grabs a M16A4 with suppresser and 3.4 times sight with extended mags in a pair duck taped together then grabs the 357 and holsters in on his side as well as grabs his M1911 and puts it into the holster on his chest before turning to the now staring dj he asks "do you want anything to use ?" shaking his head he states that he brought his own after everyone double checjked there gear and weapons they loaded onto the war god after Demetri states "they fucked with the wrong guys " before driving off to the bulding that default told them they kidnappers were located


	9. Chapter 9

**Demetri's POV**

crashing through the front entrance of the compound we took shots from all sides but to no avail we collide through the wall of what's to be suspected as the main building of the base the war god finally succumbs to the damage of its onslaught as roadkill says goodbye to his favorite truck he hits the panel behind him witch leads to the empty garbage area were me timer and default were located signaling that were up I look over to default and ask" how long can you hold your breath ?" he looked at me like he understood without me needing to explain " five minutes " was his response I look over to timer and say "have fun buddy, make them bleed "

 **for this part play 'zombie by family force 5'**

nodding his head he pops two of the tear gas grenades as the back end opens up releasing a giant amount of the gas and having it spill out onto the concrete then the sounds of a chainsaw was heard over everything else as timer stepped of the truck through the smoke using one hand to hold the chainsaw and the other to grab tress frags by there pins with a flick of his wrist the shrapnel spewers come unclothed from the pins and fly at the guards of the compound at this me default and roadkill head off inside the building to look for my friends 'god I hope Bonnies ok ' I thought from the back of my mind wile running threw the corridors till we heard "they came down this way move out !" to this road kill stopped pulling out his long slide pistol and shouldering his shotgun I look behind me to shout "what are you doing we got to go " earning a chuckle from him " im a old man Demetri ,your still young go save your friends ill hold these guys off wile you find them and default look after him will you ?" earning a salute from default I was about to object to this before roadkill shot the panel to the door closing it on us

 **road kills pov**

after seeing my old friend on I turn to the oncoming crowd the men of at least a dozen rushing at me I extend my arm to full length and aim my shotgun at them and fire as I watch four to five of them drop from the hail of pellets only grunts or groans escaping there now cold lips before they get a chance to respond I turn aiming my other arm the same way wile retracting my other arm to cock the shotgun and my now extended arm fires a volley of bullets down range make there mark dropping another 5 guys bringing my other arm forward I fire another round of buck shot ending the remaining guys to only be greeted by several rounds of assault rifle ammo shredding my vest and going threw my jacket coughing blood into my mask I start to become dizzy as I fall back against the door dropping my shotgun and using that arm to steady the one holding my long slide witch has about 4 rounds left I aim and take my shots dropping one man per bullet then meeting death by another hail of gunfire

 **Demetri's POV**

we run down the corridor to hear gun fire erupt behind us I knew what it was but I had to keep moving finally reaching our destination it was a small room but threw a two way mirror window I saw the gang Freddy Goldie marionette foxy bonnie chika and 'oh god' on the floor surrounded by the weeping group was Mr. fazbear shot dead executioner style firing half a mag into the lock i9 kick the door open the group got more huddled together as chika spoke "do to us what you will will never tell you were Demetri is" I was shattered they were willing to die to protect me and I couldn't do the same then default brought me from my thoughts "Demetri man we got to go !" this not only brought me back to reality but made marieonnete raise up and hug me "thank you " she said that over and over in between sobs I grabbed the raideo from my waist timer get a vehicle and make us a exit near my position " the raideo crackles to life "roger but why ask me?" I pause to respond "because roadkill not coming back " there was a long silence over the end of the line before in came to life again "ill be there shortly but I wont be going with you either " I nearly flipped my wig "the hell you arnt your-" but was interrupted by the large Russian " look I understand your upset but im badly injured ill get you the car and exit but im staying behind to make sure this place falls" as he says this the wall in front of them collapses reviling a blood soaked Russian in the drivers seat of a van hopping out I get the everyone into the van wile default helps timer over to a wall thanking the dj before shoeing him back to the van I nod to him before I drive off I make it halfway down ther road away from the base before I here him on the raideo saying dept. repaid before the building burst into flames


End file.
